Crazy Horse
Overview Designation Heavy Cruiser Excelsior Project First Underway 2267 1st Mass Produced Period 2284-2297 2nd Batch Period 2284-2297 3rd Batch Period 2330-2350 Sporadically Most Recent Ship Commissioned USS Crazy Horse 3 - 2350 Crew 410'Ships Built / Remain in service' 192 / 36 Tactical Weapons 7 Phaser Emitters, 3 Photon Launchers Shield Strength 3.4 Offensive Power 34.0 Other Stats Maximum Cruising Speed : '''Warp 7.2 '''Maximum Transwarp Velocity Warp 9.2 Equivalent To Contemporary Scale Mass 2.35 million Metric Tonnes Length 467M Decks 21 Crew Defensive Shields The shielding system of the Mariner consists of eight shield generators located at key points along the space frame. Each generator is comprised of nine 18MW graviton polarity sources feeding into a single 352 milliconchrane subspace field distortion amplifier.During alert status, the shield generators can combine to provide a continuous gravitation load of 2016 MW with a maximum primary energy dissipation rate of 2.0 x 10^5. '' '' Phaser Systems '' '''The Mariner is outfitted with a mix of two separate phaser systems. Being the primary phaser system, the Type-VIII's are typically mounted in the forward position with Type-VII's covering the broadsides and aft. 'Both systems are designed to have independent firing control. Regardless of Type, each phaser bank is equipped with its own fusion power pack which can be operated separate from the rest of the ship's systems, or they can draw their energy directly from the warp core via the main power couplings.'Each fusion power pack has a recharge rate of two hours, and can operate a phaser bank at full beam intensity for no longer then 15 seconds between recharging cycles.The Mariner has a total of six Type-VIII phaser emitters mounted in three separate banks of two. Each bank covers a firing arc of 60 degrees azimuth and elevation. One bank is located in the lower forward section of the saucer covering the forward arc while the second and third banks are on the upper saucer section covering the forward-port and forward-starboard arcs respectively. Each of the Type-VIII emitters are rated for a maximum energy output of 2.6 MW at a range of 150,000 km. 'The Type-VII phaser emitters are also mounted in three separate banks of two, with a similar arc of 60 degrees azimuth and elevation coverage. The first two banks are mounted on the underside of the saucer section, one facing port, and the second facing to starboard.'The third bank is mounted in the very aft section of the secondary hull just above the shuttlebay covering the aft firing arc. Each of the Type-VII emitters are rated for a maximum energy output of 1.3 MW at a range of 75,000 km. '' '' Torpedo Systems '' '''The Mariner mounts a triple photon torpedo launcher system which takes up the entire space of Deck-8 inside the dorsal neck mount. Two launchers are situated facing directly forward, while a third launcher is mounted to fire directly aft. All three launchers are mounted in such a way as to allow independent launching of torpedoes.Because of developmental problems with a newer automatic photon torpedo loading system, it was decided to outfit the Mariner with the standard manually operated loading system. This reduced the firing rate of the torpedoes, but greatly increased the accuracy of the launch along with a reduced probability of a torpedo misfire.All three launchers are controlled from a single fire control room known as the "Torpedo Room", located on Deck-7 inside the dorsal neck mount. The Torpedo Room is separated into two sections.The first section handles the firing control and targeting of the photon torpedoes, while the second section is a maintenance area where the torpedoes can be maintained or reconfigured.Also located on Deck-7 is the Torpedo Bunker, which is the main storage area for the usual complement of the 150 photon torpedoes, 25 scientific probes, and 25 empty torpedo casings.Each of the three torpedo launchers has a designed rate of fire of 8 torpedoes per minute with an effective range of 2,630,000 km '' ''' Decks Deck 1: Captain’s Ready Room, Main Bridge, Briefing Room Deck 2: Junior and Senior Officers Quarters, VIP/Guest Quarters Deck 3: Officers Quarters, Holosuites, VIP/Officer's Mess Deck 4: NCO Quarters, Enlisted Crew Mess, Galley Deck 5: Main Phaser and Fire Control, Auxiliary Control Room and Support, Impulse Engines and Engineering Support Deck 6: Primary Life Support Systems, Primary Computer Core Control, Cargo Bay 1 & 2, Holodeck 1 and 2 Deck 7: Computer Core, Sickbay, Chief Medical Officer's Office, Primary Science Labs, Counselor's Office Deck 8: Computer Core, Junior Officers and Crew Quarters, Main Lounge, Secondary Science Labs, Fusion Power Generators 1 and 2 Deck 9: Interconnecting Dorsal/Intermix Shaft/Turbolifts, Forward Torpedo Bay Control, Forward Torpedo Bay Magazine, Armory, Holding Cells, Chief Tactical Officer's Office Deck 10: Transporter Room 1, Interconnecting Dorsal/Intermix Shaft/Turbolifts, Forward Torpedo Launchers, Shuttlebay Hangar and Maintenance Section Deck 11: Upper Engineering Support Area, Machine Shop, Primary Maintenance Support Center, Shuttlebay, Warp Core - M/ARA Reaction Assembly, Deuterium Storage Tanks Deck 12: Main Engineering, Primary Systems Support Compartment, Living Quarters, Shuttle Bay, Warp Core - M/ARA Reaction Assembly, Fusion Power Generators 3 and 4 Deck 13: Living Quarters, Primary Shuttle Maintenance Hangar, Main Deflector Auxiliary Systems, Emergency Batteries / Fusion Power Generators 4-6, Aft Phaser and Torpedo Weapon Control, Warp Core - M/ARA Reaction Assembly, Emergency Transporter Rooms 1 and 2 Deck 14: Secondary Deflector Control, Living Quarters, Stellar Cartography, Cargo Bay 1,Warp Core - M/ARA Reaction Assembly, Engineering Section Impulse Engine Control and Support Center, Engineering Section Impulse Engines, Enlisted Personnel Living Quarters Deck 15: Recreation Deck/Zero-G Gymnasium, Crew Lounge, Deuterium Storage,Warp Core - M/ARA Reaction Assembly, Engineering Section Impulse Engines, Nacelle Power Transfer Assembly, Nacelle Personnel Transfer Conduit, Primary and Emergency Deflector Dish Graviton Polarity Generators, Subspace field distortion generators, Enlisted Personnel Living Quarters Deck 16: Tertiary Multipurpose Laboratories, Transporter Room 2, Emergency Transporter Room 3-4, Warp Core - M/ARA Reaction Assembly, Cargo Bay 3 - Primary Cargo Bay, Cargo Bay 2, Cargo Bay 4, Cargo Transporters 2, 3 and 4. Deck 17: Waste Recycling, Environmental Control, Emergency Batteries, Brig, Secondary Computer Core, Anti-matter Generators, Gravimetric Polaron Generators, Secondary Shield Generators, Warp Core - M/ARA Reaction Assembly Deck 18: Anti-matter Injectors, Warp Core - M/ARA Reaction Assembly, Emergency Gravimetric Polaron Generators, Tractor Beam Generator, fore and aft Tractor Beam assemblies